A Woman's Thoughts
by Centralia Currie
Summary: Takes place immediately after "Wedding of Superman" episode. Lois Lane is very depressed as she reflects on her dream and her lack of a love life...until her hero comes to save her once again. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _The Adventures of Superman _or any of these characters.

**Summary**: This is my first _Superman_ fanfic. It's based on the 1950s series and takes place immediately after "The Wedding of Superman" episode in which Lois Lane dreams that she and Superman are getting married. Lois is very depressed at her lack of a love life...until her hero comes along. Oneshot.

* * *

Lois Lane lay in bed and cried.

It was barely noon, but she wasn't at work; instead, she was at home in her apartment, dressed in her nightgown, hot tears spilling onto her blankets. She had gone with the Chief and Mr. Farraday to City Hall, where Superman had held a press conference on the crime ring he had busted the previous night, and had gone back to the Daily Planet to write the story. All morning, she had been mute, not saying a single word.

It wasn't just the unexpected shock that her whole marriage to Superman had been a dream...Lois was upset at the fact that she was overworked (those lovelorn letters were still piling up on her desk), that she had no time for herself, that a real wedding to Superman would never happen in a million years, and that her whole life seemed to revolve around the Daily Planet. She loved her job, but she often wished she could really get married and settle down, even if it wasn't to Superman. She wanted a family, not just a job. Reading all of those darned lovelorn letters was making her depressed; the Chief and Clark Kent couldn't understand that.

Lois had sobbed all morning, typing up her story and finally presenting it to the Chief, who had told her to go home and take the rest of the day off. "Kent told me that he doesn't think you're feeling all right, and that you should go home and rest," the Chief told her. "And I must say, Miss Lane, that I agree. You've been working very hard, you're very tired, and we don't want you to end up sick. Go home and lie down for the rest of the day."

Lois had thanked him and left for home immediately. But even as she lie huddled in bed, in her favorite white nightgown, blankets pulled up to her chin, she couldn't help but cry. Superman as her husband would only be just a dream.

All of a sudden, she heard a tapping noise at her bedroom window. Curiously looking toward her right, she noticed a familiar figure hovering at her bedroom window in midair.

"_Superman_!" she cried, hastily getting out of bed and opening the window into her bedroom. "What are _you _doing here?"

Superman stepped through the window into Lois Lane's bedroom. "Well, I just bumped into Clark Kent," he explained with a warm smile, "and he told me that you weren't feeling so well. And then I found out from Mr. Olsen that you gave my flowers away, so I _knew_ you weren't feeling so well! I had to come by and see if you were all right."

Lois sobbed, but then looked up at him. "Those flowers that were delivered here this morning…they were from _you_?"

"Of course! I feel bad that you've been working way too hard while the women's page editor is out on vacation, and if I couldn't help you read those letters, I'd at least cheer you up! Why'd you give my flowers away, Miss Lane?" He wrapped an arm around her.

Lois looked down and shrugged. "Long story. I just didn't want to end up broken-hearted."

"Awww," Superman cooed. "Miss Lane, you don't have to worry about that. You really need to stop reading those letters." He paused. "You aren't sick, are you? Can I get you anything? Some soup?"

Lois shook her head. "I'm still shaky. I don't think I could keep it down."

"Well, you get back into bed." Superman placed a foot on the window ledge and prepared to take off. "I'm on my way to the Daily Planet to meet with Perry White, and I'm going to tell him that a day's rest was exactly what you needed."

Lois smiled. "Thanks, Superman."

As Superman flew away, Lois settled back into bed. _He wouldn't have stopped by if he didn't truly care_, she thought lovingly, glancing out of her bedroom window.


End file.
